1. Technical Field
The present application relates to wearable data processing systems and in particular to a wearable data processing system with a wired network for system communications. Still more particularly, this application relates to an improved wearable data processing system with an integrated wired network in an individual's clothing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present computer environment, a good deal of attention has been focused on the term "wearable." Wearable computer systems are systems that can be worn by the computer operator on his or her body.
Wearable computers are well known in the art, in practice and in theory. However, as a consequence of recent developments in computer techniques, computers and peripheral I/O devices can now be produced that are small and light enough to be worn, and wearable computers are therefore becoming more practical for actual use.
When a prototype and an example "wearable computer" product were provided, problems arose of which designers of conventional devices were not aware. One of the problems concerns the cabling, i.e., the cables for a network, to be used for connecting the various devices of the "wearable computer." However, little prior art exists that can be cited when referring to a means for improving the cabling or for improving the network of cables employed for such a computer.
Currently, the following two specific methods are used for the cabling to be used for a network of cables for a "wearable computer." The first method is a method that provides for a human's body to be used as a conductor and for a network to be constituted by the transmission of a go very low current across the body. The second method is a method according to which individual devices are connected together by using conventional cables.
An example of the first method is PAN (Personal Area Network), the prototype of which was introduced by International Business Machines Incorporated (IBM). This prototype was developed by Thomas Twimerman at IBM's Alderman Research Center.
With PAN, data communication is performed by transmitting a low current (about one nano-ampere) across a human's body.
According to the first method, for which a weak radio wave is used, this network cabling method permits an operator to move about freely, but because the radio wave is so weak it tends to be adversely affected by external noise. If, however, a strong radio wave were to be employed, the possibility exists that radio interference could affect the operation of equipment being used by a nearby person, or that an erroneous operation could occur. In addition, were a strong radio wave to be used for military purposes, an enemy would be able to pinpoint the location of a specific person.
An example of the second method is a prototype wearable PC introduced by IBM Japan, Ltd., in September 1998. For this prototype, a conventional cable having a diameter of 2 to 3 mm is employed to connect devices.
Most of the wearable-computer products produced by associated companies employ the conventional cable for the connection of devices.
In some networks provided by the second method, a cable is clipped to clothing so as to not interfere with human body movements, and specific connections are enabled. However, for a wearable computer, since the main body of the PC (the controller) must communicate with individual devices, a star type connection is not adequate because the cable connections required for the controller and the devices are complicated. In addition, since a conventional cable having a diameter of several millimeters is used, and since the cable is quite long, the total weight is not inconsiderable.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the prior art and an operator who is wearing a wearable computer that employs a conventional cable.
A controller 107 controls the wearable computer. The controller 107 generally includes a processor, and performs the same functions as a current notebook PC. A cable 110 connects the controller 107 to the other devices, 101 to 106. This wiring is very complicated, and interferes with body movements, so that the network can not adequately be considered wearable.
The device 101 is a so-called HMD (Head Mounted Display). Necessary images are produced on a type of liquid crystal transmission display, while at the same time, the display, which is transparent, does not interfere with the operator's view to the front.
Such an HMD is already being produced by companies in the United States, and is actually in use in factories where airplanes are assembled and maintained.
The device 102 may be an RF (radio) communication device, or a GPS receiver. The device 103 is a radio communication device, such as a cellular telephone or a PHS. The device 104 is a watch (display watch) having a display function, or an input device for voice and characters. The device 109 is a storage device, such as a hard disk device (HDD) or a flash memory, and the device 106 is a sensor. The devices 101 to 106 are interconnected by special cables 110 to 114.
In the conventional wearable computer shown in FIG. 1, since many cables are used and its total weight is quite large (several kilograms), the movement of the body is accordingly limited.
Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 1-54877, submitted by Fujii Process Ltd., discloses a technique whereby a cabling pattern is formed by bonding a conductive member to the surface of clothing, such as shirts or trousers. This technique is similar to the present invention in so far as a cabling pattern is formed on or under the surface of the clothing. However, the technique disclosed by Fujii Process Ltd. does not teach the technical idea according to which wiring is attached to clothing by stitching, as in the present invention, and has, along with other prior art, the above described problems.
As another cabling method, infrared (IR) light can be used for communication. However, since when light is used for communication, the direct point-to-point communication must be maintained between a transmitter and a receiver, this type of network cabling is not practical for use with a "wearable computer."
In the case of the wearable PC that was introduced by IBM Japan, Ltd. in September in 1998, the weight of the main body (the controller), on which are mounted components providing the functions of a notebook PC, is only 299 g, including a battery, while the total weight of the cables used for the system is approximately 80 g, which is more than one quarter the weight of the main body. On the other hand, the main body of a notebook PC, which functions substantially the same as this wearable PC, weighs approximately 2 to 3 kg, and the weight of the cable, 80 g, is little or nothing when compared with that of the notebook PC.
When conventional cable is used for the wearable PC, as in the above example, the weight of the cables is important because the controller, including a CPU and various other devices, is very light.
In addition, although conventional cable having a diameter of several millimeters is flexible to a degree, body movements are somewhat limited when multiple cables are used, and it is difficult to describe such a network as "wearable."
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method for the electrical interconnection of the devices included in a wearable computer that does not limit the body movements of a human being.